Unforgiving Life
by Writer in the Shadows
Summary: A short Snape ficcy. Snape tries to figure out why people try to avoid him. The reason shocks him, and sends him into a deep depression. Please R&R!


As I walk down the streets of Diagon Alley, I wind up trudging through several puddles of water. The rain is coming down steadily upon me, drenching my cloak, and soaking my dark hair. I hurriedly stride through the door of the Apothecary, in search of a new cauldron. I need one for a potion for Lupin. Recently, I burned a hole through the bottom of my old cauldron in a tragic accident trying to make Wolfsbane.  
  
I had been working on the potion, and I had just added the last ingredient. You must then stir it for an exact amount of time-fifteen minutes. But Potter barged in on me while I was brewing it, and in an attempt to hide it, I made a sudden movement, causing the potion to make an explosion. He ruined the potion, just as he manages to ruin everything else he gets near.  
  
That fool of a werewolf needs it again, and Dumbledore has instructed me to make it for him once more, a very time consuming potion to make. Luckily I had a little bit left, but I need more since he is going to be teaching this whole year.  
  
I find the cauldron I am looking for, a pewter cauldron, not too large, but yet not too small. As I pay for it, I reach in my pocket, and grab the correct amount of money, fifteen galleons to be exact. I get a discount since I am the Potions Master, one of the perks from my job. I would much rather like to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts however, but Dumbledore insists that I stay with Potions. What does he know? I would be the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts would ever have. I leave the store through the same door, and with a crack, I disapparate, and wind up right outside the entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts. I stride through the gates, and passed the lake.  
  
As I enter the school, I see Potter with his little friends, Granger and Weasel. I shoot a glance at Potter, who stares back at me. "Go on, go play with your little friends, Potter," I spit at him, and continue on my journey to the dungeons. I know Potter must be looking at me, I feel his eyes burning through the back of my skull. Oh, do I wish he would leave. It infuriates me that he thinks he can rule this school. Oh, precious Potter, however did you escape Voldemort? Luck, pure luck. If it was up to me, he wouldn't even enter this school. Too much of a distraction, and too much of a risk for him to be here. Although, it is part of my job as an Order member to protect him.  
  
And then there's that know-it-all Granger. How I despise her every word! It's like she thinks she's Dumbledore, the way she talks to the teachers. She thinks she knows everything, and that she can get away with anything just because she studies. One of these days I will catch her off her guard, and prove to everyone that she is not as smart as they think. That will be the best day of my life.  
  
But then there's that filthy Weasel. Just like his brothers, and his little sister. How I wish they could get some money. They are so poor, it's sad. No, I'm not being sympathetic. No, I don't have feelings towards Gryffindors. I just wish I wouldn't have to put up with having to see his dirty ragged clothes. They nauseate me, and bring a look of disgust to my room. I wish I could just magically repair his clothes; it would make me feel much better.  
  
I enter my office in the dungeons, where all of my ingredients lie on the table. I set my newly bought cauldron in the center of the table, and begin right away with making the potion for loony Lupin. I wish Black were here to see his friend now. Begging me for the potion, that would disgust Black. He would be infuriated with Remus for coming to me. I would love to see Black's face. Oh, how lovely it would be.  
  
As I continue to make the potion, Draco Malfoy walks into my room, with his two cronies behind him. To tell you the truth, I don't really like Crabbe and Goyle; they're both numskulls and too immature to be appreciated by me. Draco on the other hand, is just like I was when I was a student here, like a miniature me. If he keeps going like this, he'll wind up in the same spot I'm in now, and he'll have just about as much fun as me, which is no fun at all. The only fun I have is watching kids as they screw up their potions.  
  
I add the last ingredient I need to at this precise time before sitting down at my desk, motioning for Draco to take a seat. "Professor, I was wondering if you had heard about Black's escape," Draco tells me.  
  
"Yes, I have heard. And I know what he is after, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," I reply, heading off towards the door.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know. Is it true he's after Potter?" Draco asks me, a smile creeping upon his face.  
  
"I'm not entitled to answer such a question," I tell him, keeping my ground.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replies, heading out as well.  
  
I watch as he walks off towards his common room, and I go in the opposite direction, heading off for Dumbledore. "Chocolate Frogs," I say to the gargoyle. It splits apart, and I take the staircase to Dumbledore's office. I frankly don't see what he really likes about those chocolate frogs though. They taste horrible to me. Nothing but sugar, and the way they try to escape you when you unwrap them, it just annoys me so much.  
  
As I enter Dumbledore's office, I notice the pictures on the wall cease talking, and I hear Dumbledore welcome me. "Severus, please, take a seat," he tells me, gesturing towards a seat opposite his desk. I gladly take the seat, and being informing him of the status of the potion.  
  
"The wolfsbane potion is going progessing well. I have just added the tail of newt, not too much longer before I add the last ingredient. Just about two weeks and it should be ready," I inform him.  
  
"Thank you Severus. Is that all?" he asks me.  
  
"Well, um..yeah...I guess so," I tell him.  
  
"Oh, well, if you don't mind then, I am late for an appointment. Could we maybe chat another time?" he asks me.  
  
"Of course Professor Dumbledore," I reply, and I leave out of the door after our just a little over three minute conversation.  
  
I walk down the halls, and I see those Weasley twins, no doubt planning another one of their notorious pranks. Paying no attention to them, I keep walking past them acting as if they are invisible. I still cannot believe nobody really wants to talk to me today. Dumbledore just sort of rushed me out of his office. He normally talks to me about things, and shares stories, or advice. But today has been different. I don't know why, but it's as if everyone is against me today, or they are avoiding me.  
  
I enter my office once more, and take a seat behind my desk, staring at a few pieces of parchment in front of me. Essays. I had been in the process of grading them earlier this day when I had to rush out to get a new cauldron. I sigh in frustration as I realize what I must do. I must wash my hair. I know that has to be it. Everybody always rags on my about my greasy hair. I know that is what it must be today. They must just be fed up with it.  
  
I wash my hair, using a simple makeover spell I had learned as a youth, and my hair is no longer greasy, no longer untidy. I leave my office, and head up the stairs out of the dungeons. People stare as I walk by. They must have noticed my hair. People are still avoiding me, I can tell. And I know it can't be because of my hair. It just can't be. And I was so sure that it was, now I have no clue what it could be. Lupin is walking down the hallway at me, and I call to him. "Lupin! Come here!" I yell at him. He comes closer to me, but still stands away at a pretty decent distance.  
  
"So, Snivellus, what can I do for you?" Lupin asks me.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you knew why people have been avoiding me today," I tell him.  
  
"Well, it's not just today. Haven't you noticed? People always avoid you. It's just your overall appearance. it kind of freaks us out," Lupin tells me.  
  
"Oh, I see," I tell him. In fact, I do not understand at all. What freaks people out? Why are they so freaked out? I'm just your average person. Aren't I? 


End file.
